Jesus Adams Foster
Ana Gutierrez (biological mother) Gabriel Duncroft (father) Mariana Adams Foster (twin sister) Stef Adams Foster (adoptive mother) Lena Adams Foster (adoptive mother) Mike Foster (step-father) Brandon Foster (adoptive brother) Jude Adams Foster (adoptive brother) Callie Adams Foster (adoptive sister) Francesca Adams Foster (adoptive sister; deceased) Isabella Gutierrez (maternal half-sister) Baby Foster (maternal half-sibling) Poppy Sinfuego (former foster sister) Corey (former foster brother) Victor Gutierrez (grandfather) Elena Gutierrez (grandmother) Dana Adams (adoptive grandmother) Stewart Adams (adoptive grandfather) Sharon Elkin (adoptive grandmother) Frank Cooper (adoptive grandfather, deceased) Nathan Adams (adoptive uncle) Adriana Gutierrez (cousin) Eliza Foster (adoptive sister-in-law/step-sister in-law) |Relationships = Emma Kurtzman (ex-girlfriend) Lexi Rivera (ex-girlfriend) Hayley Heinz (ex-girlfriend) |Friends = |Interests = Skate Boarding Wrestling Building things |Education = Anchor Beach Charter School |First appearance = Pilot |Last appearance = Where the Heart Is |Portrayer = Noah Centineo (Season 3–present) Jake T. Austin (Seasons 1–2) Luke Stockalper (Young Jesus)}} Jesus Adams Foster (born Jesus Gutierrez) is the son of Ana Gutierrez and the adoptive son of Stef Adams Foster and Lena Adams Foster, the fraternal twin brother of Mariana Foster. He is also the adoptive brother of Brandon Foster, Callie Adams Foster, and Jude Adams Foster. Jesus is portrayed by Jake T. Austin in Seasons 1-2, then was recast and played by Noah Centineo in Seasons 3-5. Biography Both Jesus and Mariana were born on May 17, 1998. Jesus and Mariana's birth mother, Ana, abandoned them for another man and drugs. It is said that they were with her until they were around five years old. Ultimately, they were put into the foster system and remained there until they were adopted by Stef and Lena six years later, after being fostered by them for five years. Jesus and Mariana are very close and even when they disagree, they still love each other. Jesus and Mariana began living with Stef and Lena when they were 6 years old and were officially adopted by them when they were 11 years old. Physical Appearance Jesus is a handsome young man; he has a well-built form and possesses medium toned brown hair, and eyes to match. He also has a tanned complexion (a little darker than Mariana.) His clothing style is relaxed; usually seen wearing tank tops and jeans. Normally he is seen wearing light colors but sometimes he wears darker colors. Personality Jesus is generally an easy going guy who jokes around a lot. He is warm, caring, and incredibly loyal to his loved ones, even taking the blame for Mariana when Stef and Lena find out that someone had been selling his ADHD pills. His ADHD does affect his behavior, especially if unmanaged, as his disorder can make him violent, unfocused, or hypersensitive. Although, Jesus does try managing his ADHD to the best of his ability. For instance, he joined the wrestling team so that he could have a way to release his aggression, which helped him immensely. Series Season 1= Pilot Jesus meets Callie at dinner with everyone else, where he tells Callie that Stef and Lena are gay and that they prefer the term "people". Later at dinner, Callie finds out more about the family and says so Brandon is the real son. After Callie goes into the bathroom, Stef tells Jesus and Mariana that she was thinking about setting up a meeting with their birth mom. Later that evening, Jesus and Mariana are seen in Mariana's bedroom talking about the possibility of them meeting their birth mom. Stef barges in and tells them not to talk in Spanish, and that they are just as much their children as Brandon is. The next day, Jesus asks Mariana if she has seen his pills because most of them are gone. Jesus and Mariana get into a little argument and Jesus told her that their birth mom is a loser. Later that day, Jesus and Mariana are seen sitting outside talking on the steps waiting for Stef, Lena, and Brandon to get home. Later he finds out about Mariana selling his pills. Consequently When Jesus goes to take his pills, he notices he only has 3 left, so he doesn't take his pills to cover for Mariana. He gets into a fight with Lexi's boyfriend after he calls her a bitch. He is sent to Lena's office where he lies to her about taking his pills when she asks. Later on, Lexi thanks Jesus and they kiss. Although none of them tell Mariana, and keep it a secret from her. Kelsey tells Lena that Callie gave her the pills. When Mariana finds out she goes down to tell Stef and Lena that she was the one who took the pills and sold them, but Jesus takes the blame for her. It was discovered in this episode that Jesus has ADHD. Hostile Acts Jesus and Lexi are hiding their relationship from Mariana. Jesus asks Lexi to meet him at the beach, but he stood her up because Mariana doesn't like the idea of her brother and her best friend dating. However, he couldn't stay away from Lexi, so he followed her in the restroom and they had a make out session. He didn't want Brandon to leave, because he didn't want to be in a house with only the girls and Jude. He then told Brandon that Mariana was one the was selling his pills and that he covered for her. Quinceañera Jesus and Lexi are seen staring at each other romactically. Jesus and Lexi have a makeout session in the bathroom and are almost caught by Jude. Mariana finds out about Jesus and Lexi's relationship during her party and he says Mariana is selfish about not dancing with her moms and a lot of other stuff. Stuck in between, Lexi does not defend her best friend, and Mariana is unhappy about it. Jesus and Mariana dance the group dance along with Brandon, Callie, Sam and Lexi. Mariana tells him she knows about him and Lexi. Lexi tries to talk to Mariana in the bathroom but gets the cold shoulder. During the slideshow, it shows some pictures of Mariana and Lexi. When Lexi is bound to leave due to Mariana no longer wanting her, Jesus reminds her that it's his birthday as well and tells her that she can't leave without dancing with him. It ends with a kiss. The Morning After Jesus and Lexi had unprotected sex. Lexi is afraid of telling her parents as they are strictly religious so Jesus decides to buy the morning after pill. Due to the fact that he is under-aged, he asks a woman at the pharmacy to buy it for him. Coincidentally, Stef was at the same (getting Jesus' pills) pharmacy and catches Jesus outside. He goes home and tells Lena about the unprotected sex. Later on, Jesus and Lexi are seen at the beach and they agree to take a break. Saturday At the beginning of the episode, Jesus is worried about Lexi and her parents coming over. Jesus asks his moms about going to the retreat with Lexi's parents. They tell him they'll think about it. Later that day, Lexi and her parents come and they are seen having dinner. It goes surprisingly well, until drunk Mariana tells Lexi's parents they are having sex. The episode ends with all of them having shocked looks. The Fallout ' The next day after the dinner, it began with the twins arguing. Jesus threatened Mariana by revealing that she has been in contact with their biological mother to the moms. Stef intervened before the argument escalated. Jesus looks for Lexi around school since she has not shown up. At some point, Jesus went to Lexi's house and they spoke. Jesus revealed to Mariana, in a hatred way, that Lexi is being pulled out of school and is being sent to a boarding school in Texas. Jesus is asked about Lexi due to her running away from her home. As Mariana gets back home from an outing with Lexi, Jesus explains to her about the whole situation. They decide to go back to the abandoned house (aka Wyatt's old home). They explain to Lexi that she and her family are undocumented. They return her back to the Fosters. They are later talking about Lexi's actions of threatening her parents. 'Clean When Mariana suspiciously goes to answer a phone call, Jesus follows and asks her who it was. He finds out it was Ana. Later on, they go to tell Ana to stop bothering them. When they get to Ana's current house, Jesus is caught off guard by Ana's hug. She tells them she desperately needs money to escape her abusive boyfriend. Jesus and Mariana tell Ana they don't have anymore money. Ana's boyfriend comes not long after and states he needs to go to the store. By the looks of it, it is clear Jesus doesn't like or trust him. During that day, Jesus leaves and visits Ana once again. Mariana suspects that Jesus is at Ana's when she finds out the truth. Mariana tells the moms about the whole situation and Jesus's whereabouts. This causes Stef to go to the house along with Mike equiped with a gun. Vigil ' Jesus was in fact with Ana, and not at Ana's house. He took her to a facility care center. When Ana asks Jesus for money, he gives her all he had on him which was inneficient. Lena calls him, worried, and he says he is not in Ana's home but downtown. Lena tells him to stay where he is. He waits until they pick him up. While in the car, Lena receives a call from Mike about Stef's shooting. While at the hospital, Brandon yells at Jesus and Mariana for leading the situation about Ana to now, but he is brushed off by Callie. The next day at home, while Mariana and Jesus are organizing their old stuff, Brandon apologizes. They laugh and joke around. When they return to the hospital, they are allowed to see Stef. 'I Do ' Jesus and Lexi are seen making out. Lexi brings up the subject of sex. Lexi gets upset when Jesus doesn't want to do it. At the wedding, Jesus pulled Lexi away. Jesus tells her that he has knowledge that she's moving away. He tells her that he will never forget her. Jesus and Lexi dance at the wedding. 'The Honeymoon Jesus helped Sharon clean up for the wedding. He is unaware of Lexi leaving for school. He and Mariana argue over who will spend time with Lexi. Jesus enters Mariana's room while her and Lexi are working on their English assignment. He asks for time alone with his girlfriend, but Lexi lets him go after feeling she is letting her best friend down. Jesus receives a note on the front door of the home. He follows as directed, and he is found with a picnic. Mariana and Lexi were discussing about Lexi leaving which saddened of both of them. Lexi tells him that her family including her aren't coming back from Honduras. Jesus is shocked by this. Lexi's father was fired from his job after it was revealed that he was an illegal immigrant. She tells him that she doesn't want him waiting for her. He tells her that he will wait for her, and that he loves her. They kiss after his confession. House and Home ' Mike and Jesus are seen playing basketball together. Jesus then feels lite headed and dizzy which causes him to collapse. Lena then calls the doctor and informs Stef, Mike, and Jesus that he collapse due to new side effects of his ADHD medication. Under the suggestion of Mike, Jesus joins the school wrestling team to find another way to manage his ADHD. Mike and Jesus check up the school wrestling team and Jesus ends up doing a practice match against Emma. 'Things Unsaid ' Jesus attends wrestling practices, he gets discouraged when he is beat during a scrimmage, but the coach insists he’s doing well. Next, Jesus has to run through the team’s tunnel of love but gets knocked out at the end by the guy who beat him in scrimmage. Jesus shows up at her office, Lena freaks when she sees his black eye. Lena confronts the wrestling coach and demands the hazing be put to an end immediately, or she will have him fired. At the Foster’s house, Mariana tells Lena she should reconsider how she’s handling the hazing problem on the wrestling team. Then, Jesus announces there are aunts in his room. 'Family Day ' Jesus tries to drop weight for wrestling, and he and Emma flirt with each other. taking half naked pictures of himself. He merely wanted to send some photos to his girlfriend overseas. Jesus accidentally sent his photo to Emma. Jesus was still going hungry even after the whole family arrived for Family Day. 'Padre ' Jesus invites Emma over and she meets Lexi over the computer. Jesus seems conflicted over the two girls. 'Kids in the Hall ' Jesus and Emma have grown closer. Some might even say that they are each other’s best friends. But all of that can easily get ruined with one little wrestling match. It’s hard for a girl to be on the wrestling team and it gets harder when she has to overpower a friend. They both weighed in around the same so their coach asked them to duel it out on the mat to see who would be representing their high school come competition day. Jesus was winning and then he abruptly threw the game. He allowed Emma to win and that only made her mad. She didn’t want to be handed anything and out of frustration or possible hidden feelings – she kissed him! There goes the chance of him not seeing her as a girl. 'Escapes and Reversals ' Jesus thought it would be easier to send his girlfriend, Lexi, an email rather than break up with her face to face. But he hadn’t known that Lexi was planning to surprise him in person literally minutes after he sent out that email. The whole family kept Lexi’s visit a secret thinking Jesus would be happy to have his long distance girl suddenly within distance. And it’s not their fault that they didn’t know about Emma. To them Emma has only ever been Jesus’s friend and teammate – nothing more. She was actually on her way to becoming more than just his friend though. So Lexi’s visit turned out to be a surprise for her as well. Jesus only had seconds to warn her that his girlfriend had returned before Lexi introduced herself to Emma at school. Emma was caught off guard and accidently inured her finger with the simplest task of trying to close her locker. Now not only does he have to deal with the pressure of his soon to be ex’s visit but he has to take Emma’s place in their upcoming match. At Jesus’s first game, his whole family plus Zach showed up to support him. This made him even more nervous. Once he started to get nervous he thought began to lose focus. So much so that he went back to his reliable medication without talking it over with his parents. Jesus had nearly gotten himself worked up into an anxiety attack. He was wigging out when it was his turn. Thankfully his coach stepped in and talked to him. That got him to focus more than the medication did. Jesus won the match for his team but he realized what was important to him too little too late. He came off of the mat surer than ever that he only likes Emma and loves Lexi. Emma saw when his light bulb went off and didn’t need him to tell her even though he did say sorry. When Jesus had won the match, Lexi was so proud that she wanted to take a picture of him and send it but she couldn’t. Her inbox was too full. She checked to see what she could delete and found Jesus’s message waiting for her. He though he had deleted off her phone when in fact he didn’t. So she read his breakup email. Lexi couldn’t pretend that everything was fine though. She ended up lying to him to protect her feelings. She told Jesus that she had kissed someone else and that she needed time for herself. Instead of him breaking up with her; Lexi broke up with him. 'Don't Let Go ' Jesus is having trouble studying and understanding his schoolwork, particularly math, without his ADHD medication.Jesus found out he ran out of pills and ran home to grab more, and he found out what Timothy did in the bathroom. Since he found out, Stef and Lena decided to tell the kids about the baby that they're going to have. While Mariana talked to Zac on the phone, his mom called and starts to threaten Mariana. Next morning, Jude finally got to meet his dad and he gave them the papers so Callie and Jude can get adopted. After that, they said their goodbyes. 'Metropolis ' Jesus is in class asking Emma to go to the Winter Ball with him. She tells him she has a date already. Jesus reassures her and says he’s fine and that he needs more time to test out this lifestyle without his meds. She simply nods in agreement. As she’s about to leave his room, she brings up Ana. She asks if Jesus has been in contact with her at all, and he instantly says he hasn’t and does not know what she is talking about. Jesus sees Emma's date drunk and picks a fight with him. This leaves Emma furious and she tells him to stay away from her. Unfortunately, Talya tells the principal about the alcohol students were drinking and when Sanchez catches the students, they tell her that Callie Jacob bought the alcohol and that is why they voted for her. While Callie is being accused, they find a fake I.D. in her purse.Brandon quickly walks in and takes the blame saying that he set her up because she hurt him. Brandon is taken away in handcuffs. While he sits in the police car with Mike and Stef, he confesses everything. 'Adoption Day Jesus talks to Emma about what happened at the Winter Ball, and they kiss. |-|Season 2= Things Unknown Take Me Out Play Say Something Truth Be Told Mother The Longest Day Girls Reunited Leaky Faucets Someone's Little Sister Christmas Past Over Under Stay Mother Nature Light of Day If You Only Knew Now Hear This Justify the Means Not That Kind of Girl The End of the Beginning |-| Season 3= Lucky After Callie's adoption is finalized, the family returns home to find Jesus waiting to their surprise. Stef asks him why he's there as he was supposed to be at "some wrestling thing" and he says he lied as a cover to surprise them. His parents and sister enthusiastically greet him, but Jesus silently confides to Mariana that he can't return to boarding school. The entire family dance to music to celebrate Callie's adoption. First Impressions When his mothers find out that Jesus does not want to return to his wrestling school, they inquire. The boy reveals that his pupils there are taking steroids, and that he took them himself briefly after giving into peer-pressure, but now wants to stop. He hopes to return to San Diego to escape the bad influence he was exposed to. Lena does not think that she can re-accept her son back into her school, but Monte assures that, after all the favours she did to the school, it is alright to accept that one favour in return, so Jesus starts attending his old school again. Mixed Messages Jesus is reliefed that he will be allowed to attend Anchor Beach again, and is hoping to be accepted back into his old wrestling team. His mother then tell him, that as punishment for having taken the steroids, he will be allowed to paticipate in wrestling this school-year. He is taken to school by Brandon. At the parking lot, he runs into Nick Stratos for the first time. Jesus instantly admires Nick's upper-class car. Brandon was supposed to take Jesus home, but took off to take care of Callie, leaving Jesus stranded at school. He again meets Nick, who ofters to take him home. Jesus accepts, and on their way back home, Nick takes him to a barely droven-through road. Jesus accepts the ofter to take a ride with Nicks car, and drives down the road at 100mph. Nick has to get Jesus to brake when a truck gets into their way, and although Jesus has a flashback to the car-crash he was in, he rejoices to the experience. If and When Under Water Minor Offenses EQ Sixteen Rehearsal Kingdom Come |-| Season 4= Potential Energy Safe Trust Now for Then Forty Justify Highs & Lows Girl Code New York Collateral Damage Insult to Injury Dream a Little Dream Cruel and Unusual Doors and Windows Sex Ed The Long Haul Diamond in the Rough Dirty Laundry Who Knows Until Tomorrow |-| Season 5= Resist Exterminate Her Contact Too Fast, Too Furious Telling Welcome to the Jungler Engaged Prom Sanctuary Invisible Hashtag IWasMadeInAmerica Line in the Sand Scars Mother's Day Giving Up the Ghost Just Say Yes Many Roads Appearances (91/104) Season 1 (20/21) *Pilot *Consequently *Hostile Acts *Quinceañera *The Morning After *Saturday *The Fallout *Clean *Vigil *I Do *The Honeymoon *House and Home *Things Unsaid *Family Day *Padre *Kids in the Hall *Escapes and Reversals *Don't Let Go *Metropolis *Adoption Day Season 2 (21/ ) *Things Unknown *Take Me Out *Play *Say Something *Truth Be Told *Mother *The Longest Day *Girls Reunited *Leaky Faucets *Someone's Little Sister *Christmas Past *Over Under *Stay *Mother Nature *Light of Day *If You Only Knew *The Silence She Keeps *Now Hear This *Justify the Means *Not That Kind of Girl *The End of the Beginning Season 3 (10/ ) *Lucky *First Impressions *Mixed Messages *If and When *Under Water *Minor Offenses *EQ *Sixteen *Rehearsal *Kingdom Come Season 4 (20/ ) *Potential Energy *Safe *Trust *Now for Then *Forty *Justify *Highs & Lows *Girl Code *New York *Collateral Damage *Insult to Injury *Dream a Little Dream *Cruel and Unusual *Doors and Windows *Sex Ed *The Long Haul *Diamond in the Rough *Dirty Laundry *Who Knows *Until Tomorrow Season 5 (20/22) *Resist *Exterminate Her *Contact *Too Fast, Too Furious *Telling *Welcome to the Jungler *Engaged *Prom *Sanctuary *Invisible *Hashtag IWasMadeInAmerica *Line in the Sand *Scars *Mother's Day *Giving Up the Ghost *Just Say Yes *Many Roads *Meet the Fosters *Turks & Caicos *Where the Heart Is Relationships Lexi Rivera *First Relationship: **Start Up: Hostile Acts (1x03) **Broke Up: Escapes and Reversals (1x18) ***Reason: Lexi found out about that Jesus planned on breaking up with her by coming across a deleted email in her account. She lied that she is with someone else in Honduras, ending their relationship herself. Main article: Lexus '' Jesus and Lexi have known each other since grade school since she was Mariana's best friend. They started their relationship in Consequently suffering many patches throughout their continuing relationship. They are currently broken up due to Lexi finding out that Jesus was going to dump her for Emma. As a result, she ended up dumping him while in California before going back to current home in Honduras. Emma Kurtzman *First Relationship: **Start Up: Adoption Day (1x21) **Break Up: Take Me Out (2x02) ***Reason: Jesus couldn't handle Emma's independent spirit and felt like she was too bossy. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Highs & Lows (4x07) ***Reason: Emma decided to give Jesus another chance. ***Break up: Engaged (5x08) ***Reason: Emma began treating Jesus like a charity case and led him on into thinking he and Emma were engaged by putting On the ring he gave her when he proposed to her. * Third Relationship: * Start Up: Prom (5x09) ''Main article: Emmus '' Jesus and Emma met whilst on the wrestling team together. While Jesus was still in a relationship with Lexi, he and Emma shared a kiss. Despite wanting to to get together, Emma refused to be the other girl and told that if they were going to be together, he would need to end his relationship with Lexi. However when Lexi unexpectedly returned from Honduras, Jesus came to realize that while he liked Emma, he was in love with Lexi. Despite this, Lexi soon broke up with Jesus shortly after her arrival in town before returning back to Honduras. This led to Jesus taking an interest in Emma once again. They quickly get together in Adoption Day. However, their relationship does not last when Jesus cannot handle her bossiness in their relationship; resulting in a break up. Jesus and Emma decided to get back together in Highs & Lows after she told Mariana she would give Jesus another chance. Hayley Heinz *First Relationship: **Start Up: Play (2x03) **Broke Up: Mother Nature (2x14) ***Reason: Hayley's clingy and over needy behavior proved to be too much for Jesus. She also negatively affected his family. ''Main article: Jayley '' After both undergoing a break up, they hooked up at Mariana's party. He promises to call her after their get-together, but he doesn't, resulting in Hayley worrying. After a speech from Mariana about hooking up with a girl with false promises, he does and they officially get together as a couple. They decide to keep their relationship a secret for the time being, but their relationship undergoes many problems due to Hayley's over needy and sensitive behavior. After Hayley crashes Jesus' family trip camping, causing a catalyst of problems for the family, they finally break up when Jesus realizes how bad of an influence she has on his family. Trivia *For the first two seasons, the character was played by Jake T. Austin, but he later left the show before the third season. The Season 2 finale strongly implied the character was originally going to be killed off, but this idea was scrapped, in favor of recasting the character, with Noah Centineo. *Jesus has ADHD, for which he takes pills for. *He loves to skateboard and was given a new skateboard for his birthday. It is something of a running gag in the series to have him randomly leave his skateboard throughout the house, often causing others to stumble over it and yell at him to properly put it away. *He met Ana Gutierrez, his birth mother, for the first time in Clean. He is initially against having anything to do with her, given how she abandoned them for drugs, but soon warms up to her. He even defends her to Mariana, when learning the family was going to take her unborn baby, telling her that Ana deserved to keep her child and to tell her that she can. *In Vigil, it is shown that Jesus and Mariana were adopted July 1, 2006 by Stef and Lena. *He is one of the best wrestlers on the Anchor Beach wrestling team. *In Leaky Faucets, Jesus gets a tattoo of Hayley Heinz's name on his rib cage to prove his commitment to her. After Lena and Stef discover it in Mother Nature, they have him begin the process to have it removed. *Even though he is considered a troublemaker, he is the only one out of all his siblings who hasn't broken any serious laws or rules. Although, Jesus almost or did drink alcohol while underage in the episode Play. *The End of the Beginning is the last episode with Jake T. Austin as Jesus. *Lucky is the first episode with Noah Centineo as Jesus. * In Sixteen, when he was 8 years old he asked Stef how many people was someone allowed to marry, because he wanted Stef and Lena to marry a man. Gallery :''Click 'here 'to see Jesus's gallery. : Jesus talking to lena the morning after.png Jesus foster 10.jpg Jesus foster 8.jpg Jesus foster 7.jpg Jesus foster 5.jpg Jesus foster 4.jpg Jesus foster 3.jpg Jesus foster 2.jpg Jesus foster 1.jpg Jesus foster.jpg Jesus and mariana vigil.png Tumblr my8439deAJ1s2qo3oo1 1280-jpg.png 1621839_1399459583645135_1416078548_n.jpg Jesus and callie.png|Emma kissing Jesus Jesus01.gif Jesus02.gif JesusandMariana.png JesusReturn.jpg|Jesus' surprise return from boarding school. 143498 0003.jpg 143498 0056.jpg 143498 0487.jpg 143423 0413.jpg 143423 0544.jpg 143423 0613.jpg 143423 0630.jpg 143423 0676.jpg 143423 0687.jpg 13925140 664935256991948 7841160322486732367 n.jpg 13902744 664935260325281 5954377831389804832 n.jpg 13902579 664935106991963 4146425891790782020 n.jpg 13880387 664935200325287 4956363447737267343 n.jpg 13872942 664935326991941 8137158471881253491 n.jpg 143654 0431.jpg 143654 0455.jpg 143654 0524.jpg 143654 0576.jpg 143654 0596.jpg References Navigational Category:The Fosters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:1A Category:1B Category:Season 2 Category:2A Category:2B Category:Season 3 Category:3A Category:3B Category:Male Characters Category:Teen Characters Category:Season 4 Category:4A Category:4B Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:5B Category:Good Trouble Category:Season 1 (Good Trouble)